User talk:Nocturnalia
Hey I'm the user who put the delete on your Dolphin Rock page. I'm sorry. What happened was that I got confused between Dolphin Rock, which is in the 1st game, and Dolphin Island, which is in the second game. It's nice to have another user here editing. I hope you enjoy the wikia. Yeah I feel the same way. It's nice to have this wikia all to ourselves. This is my favorite game. You're pretty cool too. Hey thanks for the shout-out on the talk page --- If thanatos isn't as big as a Megalodon, how big is he then, go for it Compared to the diver, he's big enough to be considered a Megalodon. For a shark to be a Megalodon size, it has to be over 39'. And Thanatos is over 39'. How many feet long do you think he is then Ya know, Megalodon's not the only legendary giant shark. There's Submarine, he's a legendary 30' long Great white You've proven your point. But I still wanna think he's a Megalodon...if that's okay. Well, yeah! He looks like a Megalodon! Doesn't he? --- You need to stop undoing revision nocturniala Your a drunk man I AM NOT ADDING NONSENSE CATEGORIES OK MY BROTHER SINTU IS --- Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) --- Cavern of the Gods Pleaseeee help me with the Cavern of the Gods thing! It would really help :) --- Recent vandals Hello. I'm an admin of the Angry German Kid wiki. I'm informing you that some recent vandals blocked in this wiki also messed up my wiki. I have blocked all of them, and they are listed here. Please also check the block list for more information. I have requested staffs an IP check. yhynerson1talk 16:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Is there a list of things that need to be done? A Thanks Thanks. You really don't know me but thanks, it's amazing to see what has happened to this wikia since I last visited a year or so ago. I can't remember much but there are now pages for every fish, and all of the legendaries and locations have become so much more detailed. I grew up playing Endless Ocean 2 (if you count being in late teens as "growing up") and to see that people like you are suddenly putting in so much effort is heartwarming. So, thank you. DanZFLT (talk) 08:43, February 10, 2017 (UTC) In-game images Hi. Think you can upload the in-game images for the various treasures in Blue World in addition to the more real life versions? Most of the treasures articles are lacking in in-game images (if there are any images on there, it's real-world images). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:28, March 16, 2017 (UTC) A suggestion? Hello, Nocturnalia! First of all, I just want to say that I adore the work you do here. I haven't been able to be active lately but it's amazing to see people still working on a Wikia for a game many people forget about a long time ago. Anyways, what I wanted to suggest was... essentially revamping the way the wiki looks. I know that I'm barely a known user here and it isn't my department to regulate how the wiki looks, but I feel like the wikia, as it looks now, is... distinctly ugly. I was thinking that perhaps the background, instead of being the Endless Ocean logo tiled many times, could be two screenshots from the games (EO1 on the left and EO2 on the right)? I could also make an Endless Ocean Wiki logo with reasonable style if I had the time and permission from you to do so. I love this wiki, I love the games to hell and back to the ocean, and I really want the wiki to be appealing to any and all who come to visit... perhaps when EO3 is announced? Anyways, I'd love to help but I don't know if you'll approve or not so that's kind of what I'm asking for right now... so yeah... Hope to get a reply sooner or later! Thanks! --DanZFLT (talk) 13:50, January 6, 2018 (UTC) 'New here & thanks. ' Hiya, just wanted to say that the pages you have created are amazing. I am really impressed by the Marine Encyclopedia. I did a table and wrote notes on the locations of the fish I couldn't find, This was when I first played it back when it came out. I am interested to know if fish or marine life move around. Like the blenny's, goby's & sea slugs. Or are they in the same places for everyone? I have just started playing the game again so if I can be of any help with additional locations, please let me know. ~~PreciousGem26 22:55, June 23 2018 (Am new so didn't know how to do a link as the others have done above me. But my name is correct.) Do you like crocodiles EO Encyclopedia entries So, I’m slightly new here, but I noticed that all the creature pages don’t have the EO encyclopedia entries, only EO2. Is there a reason for that, or has it just been overlooked until now? AveragePIKFan (talk) 16:07, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Design :Hiya! Sorry that it took me even longer to get back to you, I've not used Wikia in forever. If you don't remember, I was the one who proposed that I could help with making the wiki look a bit... well, better, to say the least :) I was wondering if you have a Discord profile where I could talk to you as opposed to Wikia talk pages? They're really clunky, old-school bits of messaging so it'd be much easier if you have a Discord or Skype or similar where I can talk to you. Thanks! --DanZFLT (talk) 20:28, December 29, 2018 (UTC)